


Fool's Gold

by inumiu



Series: The Shaky Years [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis (2002)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: Their smiles were like fool’s gold, drawing you in under the guise of being genuine; they masqueraded as admirers, friends, lovers - but Dean knew better.He just hoped his partner did too.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: The Shaky Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fool's Gold

Dean knew this type. Back home in Steubenville they moved in packs, hanging around prizefighting rings and gambling dens. They latched onto the biggest thing of the moment, lips dripping honeyed praises that were designed to inflate your ego; to make sure you couldn’t see past the bullshit they were feeding you. Their smiles were like fool’s gold, drawing you in under the guise of being genuine; they masqueraded as admirers, friends, lovers - but Dean knew better.

What worried him, was his impressionable partner standing right in the middle of them - gesticulating wildly as he does when building up to a punchline. The entourage egged him on, heads bobbing up and down, hanging onto his every word. 

Dean clenched his fists as he made his way towards them. 

“You could be the next Charlie Chaplin!”

“Well, I think he’d be even greater than Chaplin!”

“You think so?” Jerry beamed, and Dean felt his stomach churn. He had to get Jerry away from these parasites. Now.

“’S’cuse me,” Dean drawled and like the Red Sea they parted, eyeing him coldly as he took hold of their golden boy’s arm. He knew they hated him, despised him for the way he saw through them. He couldn’t care less.

He tugged lightly, “C’mon, Jer.”

“See ya later, fellas!” Jerry called over his shoulder before facing back towards Dean, his lips pressing into a tight line. They rounded a corner and Jerry yanked his arm free.

“What was that for?”

Dean whipped around, shock painting his features. “You’re kidding!”

“I’m serious, Paul, don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

“Jealous? Of those phoneys? Look at them, they’re using you!”

Jerry recoiled as if struck, eyes brimming with hurt. Dean felt panic rising in his throat. He didn’t mean it like that…oh, why couldn’t he get the right words out?

Dean reached for him, trying to make amends “Jer, listen-“

“They’re my friends, Paul.” But Jerry was already pulling away with a closed off expression Dean had never seen before. 

His arm fell to his side. He was too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series following Dean and Jerry's partnership from 1954 up until their breakup in 1956.


End file.
